


Fortune's Fool

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Mary Poppins (1964)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide 2007, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1634903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bert is fifteen when he kisses his Ma goodbye and leaves home looking to find his fortune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune's Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanticalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/gifts).



Bert is fifteen when he kisses his Ma goodbye and leaves home looking to find his fortune. Fortune doesn't find him so easily, and he takes on odd jobs, anything to earn tuppence here and there. He learns to sleep in doorways, under foggy bridges, or bunk with a mate.

At nineteen, fortune still hasn't come along, so he's working as a fisherman when the wind changes.

The girl is pretty, and all the boys are smitten with her, but Bert's the one who spies her opening her carpetbag and magic turns out the be the greatest fortune of all. 


End file.
